


Movie Date

by LadyAlexa



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlexa/pseuds/LadyAlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this on my plane to LA I'm terrible at writing I'm sorry but I thought the fandom deserves a little fluff after all this stuff in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

"C'mon sour wolf. Just to the movies. Please? For me?" Stiles made puppy eyes to his werewolf boyfriend, who just shook his head. Stiles got off of his knees and put his hands on Derek's face. "Stiles, no. I have work to do." Derek shook his hands off of his face, but Stiles refused. "You've been working all week. I've hardly seen you. You need a break, and there's a great movie that I want to see." Stiles fluffed the boys hair. Derek sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Only if you'll help me with the research the rest of the month." Stiles beamed, like he got his favorite present from Santa. "Okay, well, there's Star Trek, which will be great but I don't know if you'll want to see that. There's also iron man 3, but I doubt you've seen that eith-" Derek shushed his ADD crush with a quick peck on the lips. "Whatever you wanna see, Stiles." Stiles stumbled back, shaking his head. "Well, get your jacket and lets go."   
So in the end, there wasn't a lot of movie watching. Mostly making out and giggling at the messy kisses. They arrived back at the loft, settling down on the couch in front of the TV with the leftover popcorn. Stiles laid his head down in Derek's lap, nuzzling his stomach asking for him to play with his hair. Stiles liked that. About 2 hours later and 3 episodes of doctor who, Derek was passed out and snoring. Stiles giggled, taking a picture and sending it to Scott. He sat up, kissing Derek's forehead and heading to the bedroom to change and possibly pass out on his bed "by accident."  
The next morning, Derek was pressed up against Stiles, still snoring. Stiles rolled over to check his phone to see that it was 4 PM. "Aw shit." He mumbled, rolling onto the floor and crawling to the bathroom. 5 minutes later Derek wandered in, scratching his stubbled cheek. He pinched Stiles' butt, wandering over to the shower. "You cheeky bastard. I gotta go, my dads mad at me. I'll text you later." Stiles grabbed a quick kiss and ran out to his blue Jeep. 


End file.
